


Les chemins d'hier

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Yesterday's paths [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, French Story, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Other kwamis - Freeform, Time Travel, Yesterday's paths, hero - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Près de trois ans après avoir reçu leurs miraculous, Ladybug et Chat Noir continuent de lutter contre le Papillon. Alors qu'ils essaient de concilier leurs vies de lycéens et de super-héros, un faisceau de lumière vient frapper le lycée Françoise Dupont et ce qu'ils découvrent à ce moment-là risque bien de chambouler leur quotidien dans les jours à venir ... et au-delà.Fanfiction en 6 chapitres sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	1. 26 mai 2017

La nuit était tombée sur Paris et pas un nuage ne venait gâcher cette belle nuit de fin de printemps. On pouvait entendre au loin les klaxons sur le périph', l'agitation des passants dans les rues, les rires des gens en terrasse et le son d'un accordéon. Rien de bien extraordinaire là-dedans mais, pour ceux qui avaient un œil aguerri, accorder un regard aux toits de Paris pouvait rendre cette soirée féerique. Car, certains soirs, il était possible d'apercevoir deux ombres furtives se balader sur les habitations de la capitale. L'une était aussi noire que la nuit alors que l'autre était aussi rouge qu'un rubis. Les célèbres héros de Paris, Ladybug et Chat Noir.

*******

Elle courait, évitant les obstacles sur son chemin, sautant par-dessus les cheminées. Et lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de la rue, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle s'élança de plus belle pour sauter dans le vide. L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur avec force et avant que son corps ne percute le bitume, elle balança son yo-yo sur la balustrade d'un balcon en face, pour s'envoler au-dessus des badauds qui criaient son nom avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle continua sa route ainsi jusqu'à atteindre la célèbre dame de fer, pour se percher en hauteur loin des curieux.

— Si tu ne portais pas le costume de Coccinelle, tu aurais presque l'air du Chat, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se tenait face à son interlocuteur dans sa combinaison moulante rouge à pois noirs alors que son yo-yo magique assorti reposait maintenant sur sa hanche.

— Ne t'en fais pas Chaton, je ne prendrai pas ta place. Il est impossible d'être plus fanfaron que toi.

Chat Noir lui lança un regard espiègle à travers son masque de cuir noir, alors qu'il était adossé à la structure en fer, moulé dans sa combinaison de cuir noir, son bâton magique dans son dos et ses oreilles de chat orientées vers la jeune fille.

— En même temps ma Lady, je suis _irrempla-chat-ble_.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel à travers son masque rouge à pois noirs avant de reporter son attention sur sa ville bien-aimée.

— Tout est si paisible ce soir, dit-elle tout en s'asseyant et ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

— C'est vrai.

Sa voix se fit plus sérieuse alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

— J'espère que cette accalmie des derniers jours n'est pas que le calme avant quelque chose de bien plus sombre.

La jeune héroïne lui jeta un regard en biais.

— Un mauvais pressentiment Chat Noir ?

— Je dirai plutôt que mon sixième sens me dit de me méfier des apparences, murmura-t-il tout en lui rendant son regard.

Ils reportèrent leur regard sur la ville et soupirèrent de concert. La lutte acharnée qu'ils menaient contre le Papillon depuis presque trois ans n'avait toujours pas pris fin. Ils continuaient de défendre Paris des super-vilains, que leur ennemi juré leur envoyait régulièrement, mais leurs recherches sur son identité demeuraient infructueuses. Cependant, en deux ans, la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre était devenue inébranlable et la Coccinelle savait qu'elle pouvait se fier avec certitude au sixième sens de son partenaire.

— J'aimerais que tu aies tort Chat, j'aimerais vraiment.

Alors que le félin allait répliquer, un bip provenant de sa bague l'arrêta dans son élan.

— Il est l'heure d'aller dormir Chaton, dit-elle en s'étirant.

Le jeune homme se mit debout en un petit bond maîtrisé avant de tendre galamment sa main à la demoiselle, main qu'elle attrapa de bon cœur.

— Ma Lady, c'est toujours un plaisir de passer mes soirées en ta compagnie, minauda-t-il dans une courbette avant de lui baiser la main.

La jeune héroïne lui fit une légère pichenette sur le nez avant de s'éloigner doucement de lui.

— Demain, même heure, Chat Noir.

Puis elle se retourna et se jeta dans le vide, en balançant son yo-yo, avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

— Il me tarde déjà Coccinelle, susurra le Chat

*******

Alors que Marinette se préparait, en branle-bas de combat vu qu'elle était encore en retard, Tikki, son kwami ou encore déesse de la création, regardait par la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il s'agissait d'un petit être d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut, avec une tête bien plus grosse que le reste de son corps. Comme la coccinelle qu'elle incarnait, elle était rouge avec des pois noirs, quatre pour être précis: un sur le front, un sur chacune de ses tempes et un sur le dos. Elle possédait également deux antennes sur sa tête et une courte queue scindée en trois. Deux grands yeux cobalt venaient parfaire le tout. Grâce au miraculous auquel la déesse était liée, les boucles d'oreille que portait Marinette, elle permettait à son élu de se transformer en super-héros. Tikki allait alors se détourner pour rejoindre son élu quand un puissant jet de lumière frappa le sol parisien quelques rues plus loin, en direction du lycée de la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? cria Marinette derrière elle.

Le kwami plissa ses grands yeux.

— Je ne sais pas Marinette mais nous devrions aller voir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec détermination et était sur le point de prononcer les mots magiques qui permettaient sa transformation quand son amie l'arrêta.

— Non. J'ai besoin de voir ça de mes propres yeux.

*******

Plagg hérissa son poil en voyant le faisceau lumineux frapper le sol à travers le tissu de la chemise dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il sentit Adrien, son élu, se tendre. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la première ruelle dépeuplée qu'il trouva.

— Plagg, il faut que nous allions voir ça.

Se préparant à énoncer la formule magique qui le transformerait en super-héros, son kwami ou dieu de la destruction le coupa dans son élan.

— Non gamin, pas de transformation. Il faut que je voie ça également.

Le kwami permettait de transformer en héros le porteur de la bague à laquelle il était lié. Il ressemblait à un chat noir d'une dizaine de centimètres dont la tête était nettement plus grosse que son corps. Il avait ses grands yeux absinthe braqués en direction du lycée de son élu alors que ses deux moustaches frémissaient. L'antenne sur son front était dressée, sa queue fouettait l'air nerveusement de gauche à droite et ses deux petites canines ressortaient de sa bouche fermée. Adrien, qui s'attendait plus à recevoir des jérémiades de la part de son ami sur son pauvre ventre affamé et un nouveau chantage pour obtenir plus de camembert, compris que la situation était sérieuse au vu des mots et du comportement inhabituel du kwami.

*******

Marinette courait, ses cheveux noir bleuté attachés en deux couettes volant dans son dos, tout en essayant de ranger dans son sac son carnet de croquis qui contenait toutes ses créations de jeune styliste et qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le collège/lycée Françoise Dupont, un attroupement était formé devant les portes du bâtiment. Elle vit sur le trottoir le directeur M. Damoclès qui discutait au téléphone à grands renforts de mouvements de bras. Elle se détourna pour observer la foule plus en détail, de ses grands yeux bleu ciel, et finit par repérer sur la droite de la foule ses amis Alya, Nino et Adrien. Alya était sa meilleure amie, elle abordait une peau mate et de longs cheveux ondulés roux foncé. Elle était passionnée de journalisme et de Ladybug, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait créé le Ladyblog, qu'elle alimentait régulièrement de vidéos des combats, d'articles ou bien d'interviews des super-héros. Nino était un de ses proches amis également, il était le meilleur ami d'Adrien et le petit ami d'Alya. Il était grand, mat et il portait constamment une casquette rouge sur ses cheveux bruns et un casque audio autour du cou. Il était fou de musique et comptait bien devenir un grand DJ un jour. Et pour finir Adrien, le magnifique Adrien, mannequin pour son père, le célèbre Gabriel Agreste. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que Marinette et était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Des cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux verts formaient un ensemble qui faisait battre le cœur de bien des filles mais ce que Marinette adorait chez lui était sa gentillesse, son intelligence, son humour, son...

— Marinette, c'est complètement dingue ! Est-ce que tu as vu la lumière toi aussi ? commença son amie complètement excitée, la coupant dans ses pensées romantiques.

— Oui Alya on l'a tous vu, soupira Nino avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive sous le regard de tueur de sa petite amie.

Mais Marinette n'écoutait plus. Elle regardait avec sérieux la foule devant elle, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici.

— Il y a une ouverture ici, s'exclama Adrien avant de s'élancer vers la brèche.

Marinette ne perdit pas une seconde avant de le suivre, suivie d'Alya et de Nino. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, ils purent voir ce qui avait plongé la foule dans une grande confusion. Au centre de celle-ci gisait la silhouette élancée d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux gris argenté. Une de leurs professeurs lui secouait doucement l'épaule pour la réveiller. Sans se concerter, Adrien et Marinette se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille.

— J'ai un diplôme de secourisme, expliqua Adrien tout en s'agenouillant près de l'inconnue.

— J'ai de l'eau et de quoi leur apporter du sucre si besoin, commença Marinette. En quoi je peux t'aider ?

Adrien regarda avec surprise sa camarade qui avait l'habitude de bégayer de façon maladive face à lui. Mais il savait qu'elle était surtout connue dans le lycée pour son altruisme et sa gentillesse sans bornes, ainsi que sa beauté délicate mais ce n'était pas le sujet ici. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son aide. Il chercha le pouls de la jeune fille à terre en portant ses mains à son cou. Il était régulier.

— Il faudrait l'amener à l'infirmerie, je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes pour m'assurer dans les escaliers et m'ouvrir la porte.

Marinette hocha la tête alors qu'Adrien soulevait l'inconnue dans ses bras. La professeure se recula pour les laisser passer en leur disant que l'infirmière ne tarderait pas. Ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers quand Adrien pivota légèrement vers sa camarade.

— Merci Marinette.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Ils finirent par arriver à l'infirmerie et le jeune garçon déposa la jeune endormie sur le lit. Marinette s'approcha pour dégager les cheveux gris qui retombaient sur ce visage inconnu. Elle put observer des traits fins, des lèvres joliment ourlées, un petit nez saupoudré de légères taches de son et de longs cils. Elle attrapa la main de l'inconnue dans un geste de réconfort et lui parla d'une voix rassurante.

— Qui que tu sois, il faut que tu te réveilles pour que nous puissions t'aider, finit-elle par murmurer au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'Adrien observait la scène, légèrement en retrait.

Et comme si ses paroles avaient été une formule magique, la jeune endormie battit des paupières. Marinette laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, alertant le jeune homme qui s'approcha. L'inconnue se redressa doucement, en passant une main sur son visage pour dégager une mèche rebelle avant de braquer son regard azurin sur les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce avec elle.  
Elle fronça les sourcils tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Qui êtes-vous e-et où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus perplexe que paniqué.

— Tu es dans l'infirmerie du collège/lycée Françoise Dupont, commença Adrien.

Mais devant le froncement plus prononcé des sourcils de son interlocutrice, il se sentit obligé de préciser.

— À Paris.

L'inconnue détourna la tête vers le mur en face d'elle, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

— Je m'appelle Adrien et voici Marinette. On est là pour...

La jeune fille aux cheveux gris s'était crispée et sa respiration s'était faite plus lourde. Elle pivota afin de se lever.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda prudemment Marinette.

La jeune inconnue leur lança à chacun un regard paniqué avant de s'approcher du mur qu'elle regardait quelques instants auparavant. Elle approcha ses doigts tremblant du calendrier épinglé sur la paroi.

— N-nous sommes... bégaya-t-elle

— Nous sommes le 26 mai, oui, expliqua le jeune blond avec douceur.

— N-non, je veux dire.

La jeune fille s'arrêta pour avaler difficilement sa salive avant de continuer d'une voix blanche.

— Nous sommes en 2017.

La bleutée la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Euh oui. En quelle année voudrais-tu qu'on soit ? demanda-t-elle.

La demoiselle aux cheveux gris se tourna vers les deux lycéens et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

— 2047. Je viens de 2047

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écouté énormément de musique à thème de film pour écrire tout au long du chapitre (Avatar, Jurassic Park,...) mais les deux musiques principale qui m'ont permis d'inventer cette histoire sont la musique de transformation dans Frère Des Ours et la musique de Lugia dans Pokémon 2 (hors sujet total haha).
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de découvrir la suite :)


	2. Un vieux modèle

Le silence envahit l'infirmerie après ces quelques mots. Seul le bruit d'une respiration saccadée venait rappeler que le temps ne s'était pas figé.

— Ce n'est pas possible ?

Marinette ne savait pas si elle prononçait ces mots comme une affirmation ou comme une question. Elle avait vu des choses qui lui aurait semblé complètement inimaginable avant que les miraculous n'apparaissent dans sa vie. Il y a deux ans, elle avait elle-même remonté le temps, lors du combat contre Chronogirl, mais seulement de quelques minutes. Là, le voyage se comptait en plusieurs dizaines d'années.

— Tu as dit... commença Adrien avant d'être coupé dans son élan.

— J'ai une question à vous poser, enchaîna l'inconnue. Ça va peut-être vous paraître dingue.

Au vu des regards perplexes, elle crut bon d'ajouter :

— Enfin, pas plus que de dire que je viens du futur mais... si je vous dis Ladybug et Chat Noir, est-ce que ça vous parle ?

Marinette et Adrien se figèrent. La jeune fille en face d'eux détenait quelque chose de dangereux, l'avenir, trente ans d'existence qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vécus. Et qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir sur eux. Marinette s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

— Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Bien sûr que ça nous parle, ce sont les héros de Paris après tout.

La demoiselle en face d'elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'une détermination nouvelle prenait vie sur son visage.

— Alors vous connaissez peut-être Alya Césaire ? Elle tient le Ladyblog depuis l'apparition des super-héros et, si ma mémoire est bonne, elle a étudié dans le bâtiment où nous nous trouvons. Enfin je veux dire, elle étudie ici, non ?

Adrien lança un regard surpris à sa camarade de classe, attendant sa réaction.

— T-tu connais Alya ? demanda Marinette, légèrement sous le choc.

La fille aux cheveux argentés passa sa main sur sa nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Oh, n-non non, mais elle pourrait m'aider à entrer en contact avec Ladybug et Chat Noir. Je dois absolument les rencontrer.

— Pourquoi ça ?

Adrien avait demandé ça sur un ton neutre, presque sur la défensive. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent bizarrement. Il se mordit la langue, se maudissant d'avoir laissé échapper ces quelques mots, comme si ce qu'avait dit l'inconnue le concernait. Bien que ce soit le cas, il devait se montrer plus prudent, s'il voulait éviter de trahir son identité secrète.

— Je veux dire q-que... bégaya-t-il.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce alors qu'un doux sourire prenait place sur le visage de la fille venant du futur.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Adrien c'est ça ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

— Je ne leur veux rien de mal et puis ce n'est pas avec ma force de moineau que je risque de leur faire quoi que soit, continua-t-elle en rigolant. Mais si quelqu'un peut m'aider, c'est bien eux, finit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

Marinette posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Allons voir Alya alors. C'est une amie à nous, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose. Par contre, elle risque de te poser mille et une questions, la prévint-elle avec une moue embêtée.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire tendre.

— Merci.

Alors que les trois jeunes se dirigeaient vers la sortie, elle ajouta sur un ton peu rassuré.

— Par contre, serait-il possible que cette histoire de voyage dans le temps reste entre nous trois et Alya ? Je pense que ce serait plus prudent pour l'instant.

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit le blond. Ça ne s'ébruitera pas.

*******

— Bon entre nous trois, Alya et Nino alors, reprit l'inconnue avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'Adrien se frottait la nuque mal à l'aise.

Après être sortis de l'infirmerie, les trois jeunes avaient retrouvé Alya et Nino en train de gravir les escaliers pour les rejoindre. La jeune inconnue avait bien vu les mains entrelacées des métisses et le regard inquiet qu'avait posé sur le blond le garçon inconnu. La nouvelle arrivée s'était bien doutée que le garçon avec la casquette faisait partie de leur petite bande et qu'il serait délicat de le mettre de côté. Marinette avait alors fait les présentations.

— Qu'est-ce qui doit rester entre nous cinq ? demanda Alya par la suite.

— Eh bien...

Marinette s'arrêta avant de tourner un regard mortifié à la nouvelle venue.

— On ne t'a même pas demandé ton prénom.

— Je m'appelle Judith, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil joyeux. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous parlions de tout ça dans un endroit plus discret.

Marinette regarda sa montre. La matinée était bien avancée et, comme tous les vendredis, ils étaient libres l'après-midi, ils n'étaient donc plus à une heure de cours près.

— Allons chez moi, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement de l'établissement, évitant les professeurs qui attendaient surement l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre au sujet de l'arrivée plus que surnaturelle de la demoiselle aux cheveux gris. Mais Marinette savait que les seules personnes aptes à s'occuper de cet épineux problème n'étaient autres que Chat Noir et elle-même.

Sur tout le trajet menant à la boulangerie, Judith avait observé avec une curiosité évidente les environs dans un silence presque religieux. Les quatre amis avaient, d'un commun accord, suivi leur marche dans le silence bien qu'Alya et Nino se posaient de nombreuses questions. Arrivés à la boulangerie, Marinette s'éclipsa pour expliquer brièvement la situation à ses parents pendant qu'Alya amenait les autres dans la chambre de leur hôte. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de leur amie, la jeune métisse alla chercher des coussins afin qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement au sol et, alors que les garçons prenaient place avec elle, Judith se permit de faire un petit tour dans la chambre. Elle put voir sur le bureau un ordinateur et plusieurs livres de cours, un escalier permettait d'accéder à une mezzanine où se trouvait le lit et sur la droite un mannequin avec une robe en cours de création et un divan. Mais ce qui attira son regard se trouvait sur la gauche du bureau. Un cadre comportant une photographie des 4 amis y était posé. On pouvait voir Alya accrochée au cou de Nino alors que celui-ci avait un bras autour des épaules d'Adrien et devant eux se tenait Marinette alors que le blond avait une main sur son épaule. Les quatre jeunes riaient aux éclats. Et juste à côté se trouvait une machine qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

— J'ai ramené de quoi manger, régalez-vous.

— T'es vraiment la meilleure Marinette ! s'exclama Nino en attrapant une part de quiche à la tomate.

Marinette jeta un regard à Judith qui semblait figée face à son bureau. Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement.

— C'est une machine à coudre, dit-elle doucement.

Alya rigola.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle est besoin d'une telle précision.

Marinette lui fit une moue boudeuse.

— En fait si, répliqua Judith. À mon époque, ça n'a plus du tout cette allure-là.

Alya fronça les sourcils alors que Nino s'arrêta de mâcher.

— Comment ça à ton époque ?

Judith fit volte-face avant de venir s'asseoir en tailleur prêt des autres. Elle attrapa un petit soufflé aux légumes le temps que Marinette s'installe.

— Il se trouve que je viens de l'année 2047.

Le silence se fit au sein du groupe avant que Nino ne parte dans un grand éclat de rire. Mais voyant que personne ne le suivait il s'arrêta, le sang quittant son visage.

— C'est impossible, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

— Et tu peux le prouver ? demanda Alya septique.

Si Nino semblait ne pas croire à cette histoire, Alya attendait juste des preuves. Après tout, les super-héros ne devaient pas exister et pourtant Ladybug et Chat Noir faisaient bien partie de leur quotidien. Alors un voyage dans le temps pourquoi pas après tout mais il lui fallait des preuves.

— Alya ! cria Marinette mortifiée à l'idée de blesser la nouvelle arrivée.

Pendant ce temps, Nino continuait de répéter qu'un voyage dans le temps était complètement impossible. Mais Judith ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire. Elle se débarrassa du petit sac qu'elle portait sur le dos afin d'en extirper un cylindre noir d'une dizaine de centimètres de long. Elle posa son pouce sur le rond blanc en bas du tube et une plaque transparente apparut, faisant pousser des petits cris surpris aux quatre camarades. La plaque s'alluma et la jeune fille commença à pianoter dessus avec rapidité.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Adrien avec incrédulité.

— Mon portable, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Marinette regarda avec de grands yeux sa meilleure amie qui lui retourna son regard choqué.

— Je savais que je devrais convaincre la véracité de mes paroles alors je me suis quelque peu préparée à cette éventualité, continua-t-elle.

— Attends... tu savais que tu viendrais dans le passé ? demanda Nino, qui commençait clairement à douter de son propre jugement au vu de l'engin futuriste dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Judith leva la tête de son téléphone avec une tête mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Pas exactement... Je savais que je serai amenée à rencontrer les Ladybug et Chat Noir du passé mais je ne savais pas que c'est moi qui ferais le voyage.

— Et comment le savais-tu ? enchaîna Marinette.

— Ça, c'est un secret, se contenta de répondre Judith.

Elle poussa alors un petit cri de victoire.

— La voilà ! Tu voulais que je te prouve que je viens bien de 2047 Alya ?

— Moi personnellement, je crois que ton téléphone est en train de me convaincre. répondit Nino.

— Tu parles ! C'est un vieux modèle.

Nino s'étouffa sous le ton désinvolte de la demoiselle. Judith s'approcha du groupe avant de reprendre son explication.

— Je dois absolument rencontrer les super-héros de Paris mais dans le doute où j'aurais eu quelques difficultés, je m'étais dit que j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide. Et la personne la mieux placée pour ce rôle ne pouvait être que la détentrice du Ladyblog, c'est pour ça que je me suis arrangée pour que ma preuve t'englobe également Alya.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elle lança une courte vidéo datée du 18 avril 2047. Dessus, on pouvait apercevoir une femme d'une quarantaine d'années de dos aux courts cheveux roux coiffés vers l'arrière qui marchait d'un pas décidé.

— Ladybug ! Chat Noir ! Pourrions-nous avoir vos impressions sur ce conflit que vous avez géré d'une main de maître une fois de plus ?

Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce alors qu'Alya déglutissait péniblement. Cette femme avait sa voix, légèrement différente certes mais le timbre était définitivement le même. Et lorsque la femme se retourna pour faire face à la caméra, elle se confronta à son propre reflet, son propre reflet avec trente ans de plus. Mais Alya n'était pas la seule à retenir sa respiration, Marinette et Adrien avaient les yeux écarquillés alors que la caméra pivotait faisant apparaître les Ladybug et Chat Noir de 2047. Autrement dit eux-mêmes. Ladybug avait délaissé ses deux couettes fétiches pour une queue-de-cheval haute, retenue par un ruban rouge alors que Chat Noir avait définitivement les cheveux plus courts. Ladybug et Chat Noir discutaient entre eux et, en entendant la voix de la rousse, Ladybug pivota puis braqua son regard sur la caméra avant de lui répondre.

— Bonjour Alya. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

Puis la vidéo se coupa. Judith regarda les quatre amis avec une certaine inquiétude.

— A-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se voir dans trente ans ?

Marinette allait répondre quand elle sentit une légère secousse venant de son petit sac en bandoulière, dont elle ne se séparait jamais et, pour cause, c'était dans celui-ci que se cachait son kwami qui lui rappelait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas répondre à cette question. Elle se mordit alors la joue avec force pour éviter de faire une grosse erreur.

— C'est... Wouah... Comment dire ? Très bizarre, répondit Alya, complètement chamboulée.

— T'inquiète pas Babe, t'es toujours canon, lança Nino en haussant exagérément les sourcils pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Judith rigola et Marinette s'autorisa à l'accompagner, faisant passer son moment de malaise.

— Tu as un penchant pour les femmes plus âgées maintenant ? lui demanda la rousse sur un ton taquin.

— Non mais c'est toi. Et peu importe l'âge que tu as, je serai toujours amoureux de toi.

Alya rougit violemment alors qu'il continuait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Même quand tu seras toute ridée.

En réponse, il se prit un coussin en pleine figure, provoquant le fou rire de ses camarades.  
Seul Adrien était resté étrangement silencieux, le regard fixé sur la dernière image de la vidéo. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais il se disait que peut-être son amour pour la célèbre héroïne finirait par s'amoindrir avec le temps voire par disparaître. Mais en voyant le regard que son alter ego du futur posait sur la jeune femme, il se rendit bien compte que rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là. Et en voyant les deux joyaux turquoise se braquer sur la caméra, il n'avait pu qu'approuver les mots de son ami. Peu importe l'âge, dans cette vie ou une autre, il serait toujours éperdument amoureux de cette fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous appréciez Judith :) Je l'aime bien cette jeune fille.
> 
> Sinon j'adore parler de l'amour d'Adrien pour Ladybug, je trouve que c'est limite mélancolique et j'aime bien haha.


	3. Pas un mot sur demain

Alors que la bataille de coussins faisait rage dans la chambre de la bleutée, Adrien sentit son cœur faire une embardée alors qu'une idée venait de prendre place dans son esprit. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres bien qu'une certaine appréhension lui nouait l'estomac.

— Mais attends, ça veut dire que tu sais ce qu'Alya va devenir plus tard ? Et Ladybug et Chat Noir aussi non ?

Alya se stoppa net dans ses mouvements avant de regarder la jeune fille les yeux grands écarquillés.

— Dis-moi que je vais devenir une journaliste de renom. Est-ce que je travaille pour TV1 ?

Judith avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle commençait doucement à reculer.  
Marinette de son côté serrait son petit sac contre elle alors qu'elle prenait conscience que la voyageuse avait peut-être la réponse à la grande question que tout Paris se posait.

— Est-ce que tu sais si Ladybug et Chat Noir vont battre le Papillon ?

Marinette fit une pause alors que ses amis s'étaient tus pour la regarder fixement.

— Est-ce que tu sais qui il est ?

Judith se redressa vivement avant de leur tourner le dos, serrant ses bras autour de son corps.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire, dit-elle brusquement.

— Mais enfin... commença Alya.

Nino se leva alors pour se mettre entre la demoiselle aux cheveux argentés et ses amis, à qui il faisait face.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voyez pas dans quel état elle est ? Et puis, vous regardez pas de science-fiction ou quoi ? Quand un personnage voyage dans le passé, il ne doit rien dire où il risque de changer le futur.

Judith se retourna vers lui les yeux grands ouverts.

— C'est pour ça que tu ne peux rien dire pas vrai ? lui demanda Nino alors qu'il la regardait.

Judith hocha doucement la tête.

— S-si je disais quoi que ce soit, des événements n'auront jamais lieu, des personnes ne se rencontreraient peut-être jamais et des enfants ne verront jamais le jour. Des inconnus mais aussi des amis, de la famille, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

— Au jour d'aujourd'hui, mes parents ne sont pas encore vraiment rencontrés. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arriverait si je divulguais quelque chose qui pourrait influencer, même de manière indirecte, ma venue au monde ?

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de faire sortir cette sombre idée de sa tête.

— Je ne préfère pas tenter l'expérience...

Nino acquiesça avec compréhension alors que les trois autres rougissaient de honte.

— Personne ne te forcera à dire quoi que ce soit, affirma Nino.

— On est vraiment désolé Judith, on s'est laissé emporter. Ce n'était pas correct, s'excusa Marinette, le rouge aux joues.

Judith haussa les épaules comme pour dire que l'incident était clos.

— Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de t'aider à rentrer chez toi, continua le métisse.

Judith sentit son cœur se serrer alors que la réalité la rattrapait. Elle était coincée trente ans plus tôt sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle. Sentant la crise d'angoisse arriver, elle se força à inspirer et expirer profondément. Alarmé par la blancheur soudaine de son visage, Nino s'approcha d'elle à la hâte pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— Là, respire ! Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

— Je dois voir Ladybug et Chat Noir, murmura la jeune fille, presque douloureusement.

Adrien se tourna alors vers Alya.

— Il faut que tu postes un message sur le Ladyblog.

Alya hocha la tête et attrapa son téléphone pour effectuer sa tâche.

— C'est d'ailleurs bizarre qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas manifestés, ajouta la métisse.

Marinette se redressa avec précipitation, faisant sursauter Alya et Adrien, avant de parler en gesticulant.

— Ils sont peut-être occupés sur une mission quelconque ou bien...

— Respire Marinette ! rigola Alya. Je me doute que s'ils ne sont pas encore venus voir ce qu'il se passait c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

*******

Après qu'Alya a posté une vidéo montrant le rayon de lumière frapper Paris avec un titre énigmatique, les cinq jeunes se décidèrent à partir se balader dans Paris. Ils étaient sur le seuil de la boulangerie alors que Marinette parlait avec ses parents. Judith regardait l'échange avec douceur.

— Elle a l'air proche de ses parents.

Adrien, qui était près d'elle, fit un sourire triste.

— Oui. C'est une belle famille.

— Ce n'est pas ton cas ? demanda la voyageuse.

Adrien pinça les lèvres. Parler de sa famille lui mettait toujours le vague à l'âme.

— Avec mon père ce n'est pas vraiment ça et ma mère... n'est plus là. Et toi ? se précipita-t-il de demander.

Il vit avec horreur que son interlocutrice avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Mes parents sont des gens merveilleux, croassa-t-elle. Et je ne leur ai pas assez dit et si jamais...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase mais le blond avait bien compris. Si jamais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le leur dire.

— Tu rentreras chez toi. Ladybug et Chat Noir ne te laisseront pas tomber.

Il espérait ne pas se tromper.

*******

Judith, qui avait mis ses peurs de côté, ouvrait la marche, laissant ses pas l'entraîner dans les plus célèbres endroits de Paris. Alors que certains lieux n'avaient pas changé au cours des trente dernières années, elle découvrait avec émerveillement des lieux qui étaient complètement différents en 2047. Lorsque l'étonnement se peignait sur ses traits, le quatuor regardait avec interrogation le lieu, se demandant à quoi cela ressemblerait dans trente ans. Ils finirent par arriver au Jardin des Tuileries et se laissèrent tenter par des crêpes au chocolat. Adrien et Marinette avaient cherché un moyen de s'éclipser tout au long de l'après-midi pour permettre à leur alter ego de se montrer mais Alya et Judith ne les avaient pas lâchés du regard, les sollicitant pour venir voir de plus près une chose ou bien répondre aux questions de la nouvelle venue sur divers sujets. Marinette était d'autant plus embêtée qu'elle s'était proposée d'héberger la jeune fille, tant qu'elle serait sur place. Marinette crut désespérer quand Alya et Nino leur faussèrent compagnie et qu'Adrien lui annonça qu'il devait partir également.

— Mais je vous accompagne, précisa-t-il. Le gorille m'attend de ce côté-ci, continua-t-il, alors qu'il pointait du doigt la sortie qui permettait de se rendre chez Marinette.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois vers la sortie, Judith remarqua un jeune homme qui proposait de prendre les passants en photo avec un vieux polaroid. Les yeux pétillants, elle agrippa les bras des deux autres jeunes avant de les traîner vers le photographe.

— S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, les supplia-t-elle. J'aimerais faire une photo avec vous.

Les deux camarades se prêtèrent au jeu et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils posèrent, alors qu'au milieu Judith les avait entourés de ses bras.

Ils reprirent leur marche alors que la photo apparaissait au fur et à mesure. Les filles commencèrent à partir de leur côté quand une voix criarde se fit entendre.

— C'est elle ! cria-t-elle.

Une blonde aux yeux bleus, coiffée d'une queue-de-cheval, pointait Judith du doigt alors qu'une flopée de journalistes se précipitait vers elle.

— Mademoiselle, vous êtes miraculeusement apparue dans cette colonne de lumière. Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus ?

— D'après la vidéo faite par Mlle Bourgeois, vous prétendez venir de 2047, enchaîna un autre. Pouvez-vous prouver la véracité de vos propos ?

Judith avait blanchi suite aux questions des journalistes alors que Marinette fusillait Chloé du regard. Sa pire ennemie, dont elle partageait la classe depuis des années, avait dû les suivre à l'infirmerie et se faire un plaisir de filmer leur conversation. La blonde lui lança un regard suffisant. Alors que les journalistes se faisaient plus insistants, une ombre les survola alors qu'un jeune, tout vêtu de cuir, se posait entre eux et la fille aux cheveux gris.

— Bien le bonjour. Je suis désolé de m'imposer mais je dois reconduire cette demoiselle, dit-il tout en attrapant Judith par la taille. À la prochaine !

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de faire un geste, il avait agrandi son bâton et s'était élancé sur les toits de Paris, avec la jeune fille dans ses bras. Dans la confusion générale, Marinette se dépêcha de s'éclipser. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivie dans la ruelle, elle fit sortir Tikki de son sac.

— Chat Noir est arrivé au bon moment. Mais il va avoir besoin de nous. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons aider Judith mais nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour y réfléchir. Tikki transforme-moi !

*******

Après s'être suffisamment éloigné, Chat Noir s'arrêta et déposa la jeune fille sur un toit.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Judith rigola d'un rire sans joie avant de faire les cent pas.

— Si tout va bien ? Je suis coincée dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne et cette... cette... rah ! cria-t-elle.

Chat Noir s'était légèrement reculé suite au cri de rage qu'elle poussa.

— Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle a fait, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Alors c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Tu viens vraiment du futur ? feignit le Chat.

Judith porta alors son regard sur Chat Noir et le détailla avec tellement d'insistance qu'il finit par se sentir mal à l'aise.

— Bonjour Chat Noir. Je m'appelle Judith et oui, je viens de 2047. On s'est croisé juste avant que je n'atterrisse ici. C'est vraiment perturbant.

Le Chat lui jeta un regard curieux.

— 2047, vraiment ? continua-t-il. Et qu'est-ce qui est perturbant ?

Judith lui fait un sourire en coin.

— Tu es bien plus imposant à mon époque.

Le garçon prit un faux air offusqué.

— _Chat_ m'étonnerait beaucoup. Je suis déjà très imposant.

— Pour un jeune adulte peut-être mais si tu gardes cette carrure dans trente ans, ça n'aurait sûrement pas le même effet.

Ils rigolèrent puis Chat Noir reprit son sérieux.

— Il va falloir que tu me prouves que tu viens bien de 2047, tu sais.

— Et je compte bien le faire mais il serait préférable d'attendre Ladybug.

— M'attendre pour quoi faire ? entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Perchée sur une cheminée, la Coccinelle les regardait.

— Bonjour Ladybug, ravie de te rencontrer.

— Ma Lady, susurra le Chat avec un sourire.

Ladybug sourit doucement avant de descendre. Judith se lança alors dans ses explications, répétant, sans le savoir, ce qu'elle leur avait déjà expliqué quelques heures auparavant.

— Et maintenant, en plus du fait que je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi, nous avons un problème bien plus grave.

— Comment ça ? demanda Chat Noir.

— Eh bien, la presse semble au courant de mon histoire. Et même s'ils n'ont aucune preuve, cela va s'ébruiter. Et il y a quelqu'un que cela risque d'intéresser.

Ladybug réfléchit cinq secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent d'horreur.

— Le Papillon... murmura-t-elle.

Judith acquiesça.

— J'ai en ma connaissance ce qui va se passer dans les trente prochaines années. Si, par malheur, il me capture et me force à parler avec ses pouvoirs, alors qui sait si nous verrons demain se lever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Je prends un réel plaisir à écrire cette petite histoire.


	4. Rencontrons-nous hier

Judith se rapprocha du bord du toit, le regard perdu dans l'horizon, alors que le soleil brillait encore fortement en cette fin d'après-midi. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et plongea son regard azurin dans celui turquoise de Ladybug.

— Nous allons trouver une solution pour te renvoyer chez toi.

La jeune héroïne prit alors un air déterminé.

— Et tant que nous serons là, le Papillon ne te fera jamais de mal. Je te le promets.

Judith se contenta de lui sourire. Elles se retournèrent en entendant Chat Noir qui s'étirait de manière exagérée.

— Je propose de terminer cette petite réunion. Tu devrais rentrer te poser, pour te remettre de tes émotions, dit-il à l'intention de la fille aux cheveux gris. Nous saurons te trouver en cas de besoin, continua-t-il.

Ladybug lui lança alors un regard sceptique mais se contenta de donner raison à son partenaire. Judith descendit de l'immeuble à l'aide du bâton du Chat et se contenta de porter son regard sur le toit pour croiser celui du héros avant de partir. Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à la Coccinelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'elle avançait vers lui. Les couettes qui retenaient ses cheveux corbeau se balançaient au rythme de ses pas et ses yeux bleus le fixaient. Il soupira discrètement car cette fille ne cesserait jamais de le rendre tout chose.

— Tu sais où loge Judith ? demanda innocemment l'héroïne.

— Euh... o-oui, quand je l'ai récupéré elle était avec la jeune fille que tu m'avais demandé de protéger du Dessinateur. Marinette, si je me souviens bien.

Ladybug acquiesça, lui confirmant qu'elle se souvenait très bien. Elle décrocha alors son yo-yo, prête à partir.

— Je ne sais pas comment la renvoyer chez elle Chat... Réfléchissons chacun de notre côté demain et nous en parlerons en patrouille. 22h au lieu habituel ?

— Serait-ce un rendez-vous ma Lady ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton aguicheur avec un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre d'un ton moqueur.

— Désolée de te décevoir mon minou mais ça n'aura rien de romantique.

— Tant que je suis en ta compagnie ma Lady, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle s'élançait sur les toits parisiens, visiblement désespérée par le jeune homme.

*******

Judith retrouva sans soucis le chemin de la boulangerie. Elle pénétra dans celle-ci alors qu'une Marinette essoufflée arrivait comme une furie de la porte de derrière.

— Te voilà enfin ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire. J'avais peur que tu ne retrouves pas le chemin.

Alors qu'elle entraînait son invité dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement, elle continua:

— Tu as pu parler avec Ladybug et Chat Noir ?

Judith lui répondit par l'affirmative avec un sourire triste.

— Je ne sais pas s'ils vont pouvoir m'aider... Je ne peux pas rester coincée ici pour toujours.

Marinette vit avec horreur les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir de larmes.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je suis là. Je n'ai rien à apprendre aux héros de Paris, aucun message à leur faire passer. Je devais les rencontrer et après ? continua-t-elle alors que des larmes traçaient des sillons humides sur ses joues.

La bleutée s'empressa d'attraper un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes et lui murmura des mots réconfortant tout en la dirigeant vers le canapé.

— Il y a forcément une solution, je pense que ...

Marinette fut interrompue par son téléphone qui vibrait. Elle jeta un regard irrité à celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'Alya essayait de la joindre. Elle laissa l'appareil de côté, se promettant de rappeler son amie quand la voyageuse serait calmée. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de sa meilleure amie. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Judith avant de décrocher.

— Oui Alya ?

— Allume la télévision Mari'.

Perplexe, elle s'empressa de mettre en marche le téléviseur et tomba sur des images qui lui tordirent l'estomac.

— Ici Nadia Chamak pour TV1 en direct des Folies Bergère. Il semblerait qu'un super-vilain sévisse dans les environs du théâtre. Le quartier s'est anormalement assombri donnant une atmosphère morbide au lieu. De plus, plusieurs personnes se trouvent dans des états de panique totale et...

Marinette n'écouta pas la suite et elle raccrocha discrètement son téléphone tout en le gardant contre elle, une main faussement posée sur le micro de celui-ci.

— Judith, est-ce que je peux te laisser quelques minutes ? Il faut que je parle à Alya en privé. Je monte dans ma chambre. Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici.

Judith ne lui adressa qu'un léger regard avant d'acquiescer et de reporter son attention sur les informations alors qu'une forte appréhension vint lui comprimer le cœur.

*******

Il regardait avec un sourire malsain l'écran de sa tablette alors que des yeux apeurés fixaient la caméra.

— Tu entends ça Nooroo ? Il semblerait que le futur soit venu jusqu'à nous.

Le petit kwami avait les mêmes proportions que ses congénères mais il abordait une paire d'ailes de papillon, dont la partie inférieure se terminait en deux longues pointes, et était de couleur glycine. Il possédait deux grands yeux améthyste et une spirale de même couleur était dessinée sur son front. Il permettait au porteur de la broche à laquelle il était lié de se transformer en super-héros ou dans ce cas précis en super-vilain. Nooroo regarda alors avec crainte son maître avant de fixer la jeune fille au travers de l'écran.

— Mais Maître, nous ne devons pas changer le futur. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

L'homme se leva, le visage impassible.

— Peu m'importe les conséquences Nooroo, je veux les miraculous du Chat et de la Coccinelle, et cette fille va m'aider dans ma quête, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il se dirigea vers le tableau qui ornait son bureau avant d'enclencher le dispositif qui lui permettait de se rendre dans sa pièce secrète. Une nuée de papillons blancs s'envola à son approche, il se positionna au centre avant de demander à son kwami de le transformer. Il laissa son pouvoir l'envahir alors qu'il cherchait une pauvre âme torturée pour réaliser ses noirs desseins. Il tomba alors sur un jeune homme qui serrait dans sa main un long pendentif tout en vociférant.

— Ils trouvent mes scripts trop sombres mais ils ne comprennent rien à mon talent.

Il se leva d'un pas rageur alors qu'il agrippait ses cheveux avec hargne.  
Un sourire sadique prit place sur les traits du Papillon. Il se hâta d'envoyer un de ses précieux akumas pour noircir le cœur de cet écrivain incompris.

— Bonjour Black Peeve, je suis le Papillon. Je vais te donner l'opportunité de faire valoir ton talent en faisant vivre à ses ingrats leur pire cauchemar. En échange, tu devras seulement me ramener la fille qui prétend venir de 2047. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

L'homme répondit par l'affirmative avant de lâcher un rire démoniaque.

— Et lorsque ce sera chose faite, continua le Papillon, je ferai en sorte que Ladybug et Chat Noir ne soient plus qu'un vague souvenir.

*******

Marinette s'était hâtée de se transformer avant de se rendre en vitesse près des Folies Bergère. Perché sur un toit à proximité, Chat Noir observait la scène, les sourcils froncés.

— On se retrouve bien plus tôt que prévu finalement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chat Noir ?

— Je ne suis pas totalement sûr ma Lady mais je crois que la chose noire là-bas est notre akumatisé.

Ladybug suivit la direction indiquée par son partenaire et crut lâcher un cri d'effroi en voyant ladite chose. Un être humanoïde, fait de fumée noire, flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond et un sourire démoniaque habillé ses traits. Ils le virent s'approcher d'une femme, qui cherchait désespérément une échappatoire. Il lui frôla la joue avant de lui parler du bout des lèvres à l'oreille. Une brume noire s'échappa de celles-ci avant d'entrer dans l'oreille de sa victime, les yeux de la jeune femme se révulsèrent avant de devenir aussi noirs que la nuit. Elle se mit alors à hurler, d'un hurlement si terrifiant que notre héroïne sentit tout son courage l'abandonner.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Tout ça me hérisse le poil, lança le félin.

— Mais que fait-elle ? murmura la Coccinelle, horrifiée.

En effet, la jeune femme s'était relevée, le visage baigné de larmes, et avait fracassé un pot de fleurs pour attraper un des bords tranchants. Elle se dirigeait désormais vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé un peu plus loin.

— J-je ne me... me laisserai pas faire. Vous entendez ? cria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique avant de s'élancer vers la foule.

Ladybug et Chat Noir bondirent en une parfaite synchronisation pour éviter la catastrophe qui risquait d'arriver s'ils n'intervenaient pas immédiatement. Arrivés à la hauteur de la victime, Ladybug la stoppa dans son élan, en l'entourant de son yo-yo, alors que Chat Noir donnait un coup de bâton dans sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise sur son arme improvisée. La femme se débattait avec rage, alors qu'elle hurlait, terrifiée. Chat Noir la secouait et lui parlait pour la faire revenir à elle, sans succès. Ladybug avisa sur sa droite un restaurant et notamment une bouteille d'eau qui avait été laissée à l'abandon sur une table en terrasse, suite à la panique générale. Elle l'attrapa à la hâte, avant de jeter l'eau à la figure de la victime. Celle-ci s'arrêta de hurler, complètement hébétée, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Et pour leur plus grand soulagement, la fumée, qui était entrée dans son oreille, sortit pour se dissiper dans l'air. La Coccinelle héla la foule pour les prévenir d'arroser sans scrupules les gens touchés par l'akumatisé avant de se diriger vers la victime.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda doucement l'héroïne.

La jeune femme fondit en larmes.

— C'était horrible... horriblement réel, hoqueta-t-elle. Cet akumatisé m'a fait voir des choses... Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Savez-vous quel est son nom ? s'interrogea Chat Noir.

— Black Peeve, votre pire cauchemar, entendirent-ils dans leur dos.

*******

Judith observait l'attaque avec effroi. L'akumatisé avait créé une armée de gens terrifiés et faisait maintenant face aux héros. La peur pouvait faire faire des choses terribles, l'histoire de l'humanité en était une preuve évidente, mais lorsqu'elle était amenée à son paroxysme... Judith ne préféra même pas s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Elle vit sur l'écran de télévision les héros échapper comme ils le pouvaient à l'armée enragée qui s'était précipitée sur eux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une explosion retentisse non loin de la maison de Marinette. Judith se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait sans succès avant que les mots de la présentatrice ne lui glace le sang.

— Il semblerait qu'un militaire se soit fait attaquer par Black Peeve avant de tirer sur le mur où se tenait Ladybug. La Coccinelle n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'échapper et serait à présent sous les décombres.

La jeune femme aux cheveux gris porta son regard sur la télévision puis la fenêtre et enfin sur la table de la cuisine où trônait une bouteille d'eau avant de revenir à la fenêtre. Prise d'un élan de courage, elle fourra la bouteille dans son sac avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la rue, elle vit un vieil homme qui marchait tranquillement. Bien qu'interloquée, elle s'élança vers lui pour lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait la zone de combat. Au moment où il se tourna vers elle après qu'elle l'ait hélé, elle se figea. De petite taille, l'homme s'appuyait d'une main sur sa canne alors, que de l'autre, il lissait son long bouc. Il était indéniablement asiatique et portait une chemise hawaïenne qu'elle aurait reconnue n'importe où.

— Vous ! siffla-t-elle avec colère.

— Il me semble que l'effondrement a eu lieu à tout juste trois rues d'ici, lui dit-il sans se formaliser de son ton.

— M-mais...

— Vous devriez vous dépêcher jeune fille. Parfois, même les héros ont besoin d'être sauvés.

Judith regarda dans la direction que son interlocuteur lui avait indiquée avant de reporter son attention sur lui pour lui soutirer plus d'informations mais seul le vide lui faisait face.

*******

Un peu plus loin, le vieil homme regardait la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent secouer la tête avant de partir en courant vers la zone de l'attaque.

— Maître, lança une petite voix.

Un kwami vert absinthe avec une carapace de tortue et une antenne sur la tête se mit à hauteur du visage du vieil homme. Il possédait deux grands yeux menthe dont la sclère était jaune et, comme les autres kwamis, sa tête était bien plus imposante que son petit corps. Il était lié à un bracelet qui donnait de grand pouvoir à celui qui le portait.

— Cette jeune fille semblait vous connaître, continua la petite créature. L'avons-nous déjà rencontrée ?

Un sourire énigmatique prit place sur le visage de l'homme à la chemise à fleurs.

— Pas encore Wayzz, pas encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> J'espère que j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire les images que j'ai dans ma tête. Je suis assez contente de mon super-vilain, que je trouve vraiment affreux de part ses capacités. Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre.  
> Maintenant, vous devez vous douter de qui a prévenu Judith de sa rencontre avec les anciens Ladybug et Chat Noir (anciens par rapport à elle haha).


	5. Un nouveau chemin

Ladybug toussa fortement alors qu'elle bougeait avec précaution ses bras. Ayant un minimum de place, elle se redressa doucement en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures importantes. Heureusement pour elle, la chance de la Coccinelle la préservait de bien des situations catastrophes, cependant cette chance avait ses limites. Sa jambe était coincée, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur mais il lui était impossible de se dégager seule, même son yo-yo ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Elle entendait le combat faire rage au-delà des gravats, Chat Noir devait être occupé à canaliser les choses, elle devait donc se débrouiller sans son aide. Et elle devait faire vite car ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour venir à bout de ce Black Peeve. Après avoir observé brièvement son environnement, elle se rendit compte que son Lucky Charm serait sa seule et unique solution. Elle activa son pouvoir et une lampe torche de taille moyenne rouge à pois noirs atterrit entre ses mains. Vu la pénombre qui planait désormais sur la ville, elle ne doutait pas de l'utilité qu'elle pourrait avoir de cet objet mais encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse sortir d'ici. Elle activa la lampe et celle-ci s'allumait et s'éteignait dans un ballet lumineux précis.

— Un SOS, murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda avec plus d'attention les gravats et remarqua un éclat de verre un peu plus loin. Ses yeux voyageaient entre la lampe et le verre au loin, alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en une moue sceptique. Elle dirigea la lampe vers le morceau de glace et la lumière se refléta sur le bout de miroir légèrement incliné vers une étroite ouverture.

— Et après ? Chat Noir sait très bien où je suis et il n'y a personne d'autre pour venir me sauver.

Elle ricana tout en mettant la lampe dans la bonne direction.

— Me sauver... Si ce n'est pas le comble pour une héroïne.

*******

Judith courait, les poumons en feu, quand un éclat de lumière au bout d'une rue attira son attention. Elle s'y engouffra et finit par découvrir d'où cela provenait. Dans une ruelle perpendiculaire, un amas de gravats encombrait le passage et, sur sa gauche, Chat Noir se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir au centre d'une place. La jeune fille s'approcha furtivement du trou d'où provenait le SOS.

— Ladybug ? appela-t-elle.

— Oui ? Mon Dieu, oui je suis par ici ! lui répondit une voix étouffée.

Judith se dépêcha de dégager les débris et, lorsque le passage fut suffisamment grand pour la laisser passer, elle enleva son sac. Alors qu'elle allait se glisser dans l'ouverture, des pas incertains dans son dos la firent se retourner. Elle pâlit en découvrant le militaire, il était couvert de poussière et avait la lèvre en sang. Heureusement pour elle, il avait dû perdre son arme quand le mur s'était effondré alors, sans réfléchir une seconde, elle attrapa la bouteille dans son sac et lui jeta le contenu dessus. La brume qui le retenait prisonnier de son cauchemar se dissipa alors qu'il regardait horrifié les dégâts.

— Partez. Mettez les gens à l'abri, furent les seuls mots de Judith alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'ouverture.

Elle repéra Ladybug un peu plus loin et s'approcha d'elle en rampant.

— Judith ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voyageuse se contenta d'analyser la situation de l'héroïne avant de s'asseoir et de pousser sur le bloc de pierre avec ses pieds. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, la roche bougea enfin et la Coccinelle put dégager son pied.

— Merci, souffla celle-ci avant de se focaliser sur les mains tremblantes de sa sauveuse. Tu trembles. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Judith ferma fort les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

— On n'a pas le temps. Chat Noir est en difficulté, on doit sortir et de suite.

Alors qu'elles remontaient vers la surface, un bip se fait entendre.

— Je ne vais pas tarder à me détransformer. Je dois m'éloigner pendant quelques minutes, je ne vais pas avoir le choix, expliqua Ladybug d'une voix grave.

— D'accord. Je vais essayer d'attirer l'attention des gens possédés pour libérer un peu Chat Noir. Je cours plutôt vite, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter, suite au regard inquiet de la Coccinelle.

— Je n'aime pas ça Judith, tu...

— On n'a pas le choix Coccinelle.

Un autre bip se fit entendre.

— Soit prudente, lui murmura l'héroïne avant de s'éloigner dans une rue adjacente et de laisser tomber sa transformation.

— Tikki, nous devons faire vite.

Le kwami rouge hocha gravement la tête avant d'avaler le cookie que lui tendait son élu.

*******

Judith observa les boutiques alentour et sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir en avisant la jardinerie juste sur sa gauche. Elle entra dans la boutique et trouva un jet d'eau dans le fond. Elle plia le tuyau avant de l'allumer et de le dérouler sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à atteindre le trottoir.

— Eh ! Vous là-bas ! cria-t-elle.

Des dizaines de têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction ainsi que la silhouette fantomatique de Black Peeve. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire malsain.

— Mais ne serait-ce pas la jeune fille de 2047 ? Je te cherchais. Attrapez-la, hurla-t-il.

Les gens aux yeux sombres se précipitèrent sur elle.

— Judith, va-t'en ! hurla le Chat, alors qu'il s'appuyait difficilement contre son bâton suite aux affrontements.

Au moment où la foule arriva sur elle, elle relâcha la pliure du tuyau et l'eau sortie en un jet puissant, arrosant toutes les personnes sur son passage. La brume s'échappa alors de leurs oreilles et ils revinrent à eux, certains le regard hagard, d'autres avec le corps prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Judith fit un regard victorieux vers l'akumatisé.

— Je crois que ton plan est comme qui dirait tombé à l'eau.

L'être fantomatique hurla de rage alors que le Chat regardait la scène avec stupéfaction pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, il sentit une pression glacée sur sa gorge.

— Eh bien Chat Noir. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir côtoyer tes plus grandes peurs, entendit-il suivi d'un ricanement sinistre. Oh mais que vois-je, continua-t-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa gorge, la mort de ta douce Ladybug. Et tu ne peux rien y faire mon pauvre Chat Noir, juste la regarder te supplier de la sauver alors que la vie s'échappe de son corps.

Des images prirent vie sous le regard horrifié du héros. Il voyait cette fille, qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, mourir. Encore et encore. Dans des hurlements ou des craquements terrifiants. Et il était impuissant, il avait beau essayer de bouger, il était figé. Il attrapa ses cheveux et tira dessus, se les arrachant presque, avant de lâcher un cri presque inhumain.  
Judith regardait la scène avec terreur. Elle sentit son ventre se contracter, la nausée la gagnant, face au spectacle à la limite du supportable. La souffrance du Chat, bien que non physique, était telle qu'elle ne savait pas s'il pourrait y résister. Puis le héros braqua son regard devenu noir sur elle.

— C'est sa faute Chat Noir, souffla la voix dans l'esprit du garçon en lui envoyant une image de Judith le regardant avec un sourire cruel. Elle savait et elle n'a rien dit. Elle l'a tuée.

Chat se redressa lentement.

— Tu l'as tuée Judith... Et tu vas le payer, lâcha-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Judith sentit le sang quitter son visage alors que le Chat se précipitait vers elle, son bâton en avant. Alors que le coup allait partir, il fut retenu par un yo-yo.

— Ça suffit Chat Noir, cria Ladybug en tirant de toutes ses forces sur son yo-yo.

Le garçon cligna des yeux puis relâcha sa prise sur son arme alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Tu n'es pas réelle. Tu es morte, je l'ai vu, pleurait-il alors qu'il se tenait la tête.

La Coccinelle sentit les larmes tracer un chemin humide sur ses joues, devant la peine de son ami.

— Je suis là, Chat. Je suis là, lui dit-elle la gorge nouée.

Il secoua la tête à s'en décrocher les cervicales avant de s'orienter vers Judith et de lâcher un grognement sourd.

— Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Je vais te tuer, cracha-t-il.

Il se propulsa sur la jeune fille avant de l'attraper d'une main par la gorge et de la soulever de terre.

— CATACLYSME !

Alors que sa main au pouvoir destructeur s'approchait du visage de la voyageuse, Ladybug hurla.

— JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS CHAT ! TU ENTENDS ?! JAMAIS !

Il lui jeta un bref regard puis ferma les yeux douloureusement avant de porter son attention sur Judith. Elle arrivait tout juste à poser ses pointes de pieds au sol et peinait à respirer, mais la peur quitta ses yeux azurins pour laisser place à une douceur sans fin. Elle approcha sa main du visage du héros.

— Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté. Rappelle-toi de la vidéo de 2047, Ladybug n'est pas morte.

— Elle te ment, résonna la voix d'outre-tombe de Black Peeve alors que son ombre flottait dans le dos du Chat.

— Réveille-toi Chat Noir, dit-elle en caressant la pommette du garçon. S'il te plaît...

Pendant ce temps, Ladybug avait de nouveau activé son Lucky Charm, espérant pouvoir renverser la situation cauchemardesque qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quand une boussole à son effigie se posa dans sa main, elle crut pleurer de frustration, ne voyant pas l'utilité qu'elle pourrait en faire.

Les yeux de Chat Noir passaient inlassablement du vert tendre au noir alors qu'il luttait contre la force maléfique qui tentait de manipuler son esprit. La prise se relâchant sur son cou, Judith se jeta sur le corps de garçon le faisant basculer vers l'arrière et, alors que Black Peeve s'écartait, elle tendit le bras vers le pendentif qu'elle avait vu pendre à son cou, seul objet qu'il portait, et le lui arracha. Il cria sa frustration alors que la jeune fille roulait sur le côté.

— Chat Noir, attrape !

Et elle lança, en même temps, l'objet contenant l'akuma vers le héros qui venait de sortir de son cauchemar éveillé. Il attrapa, plus par réflexe, le collier et le pouvoir de destruction, qui était resté en suspens, se chargea de détruire l'objet. Un papillon violet s'échappa des débris du bijou.

— Le bien gagne toujours Papillon, murmura Judith alors que Ladybug purifiait l'akuma.

Quelque part dans la ville, le plus grand vilain que Paris ait connu hurlait sa rage.

*******

Black Peeve disparu, laissant place à un jeune homme qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un regard plein de remords à la Coccinelle qui alla lui parler. Un peu plus loin, Chat Noir regardait ses mains et tremblait de tout son corps. Une main hésitante serra ses doigts et il leva alors les yeux, affolé. Judith le regardait en silence. Il remarqua la trace qui habillait maintenant son cou délicat. Il se détesta encore plus si cela était possible avant d'essayer de se dégager.

— Chat Noir, croassa la jeune fille avant de tousser et de se masser la gorge. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

Elle serra une dernière fois ses doigts dans les siens avant de se décaler car une tempête rouge se jetait dans les bras du Chat. Il resta immobile le temps d'un battement de cils avait d'étreindre la jeune héroïne.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

— Je sais.

— Ne me laisse plus jamais, lâcha-t-il en ravalant un sanglot.

Ladybug se dégagea des bras du jeune homme avec un doux sourire.

— Ce n'est pas dans mon intention minou.

Elle se redressa et attrapa la boussole.

— C'est la première fois que mon Lucky Charm ne sert pas... Mais peu importe, il est temps de réparer tout ce bazar.

— Attends ! s'exclama Judith. Je peux... je peux la regarder ?

Ladybug lui tendit l'objet alors que les deux miraculous bipaient pour la première fois. Lorsque la boussole atterrit dans la main de celle aux cheveux gris, l'aiguille s'emballa. Elle tourna à une vitesse folle avant de brusquement s'arrêter, pointant une direction sur la droite. La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur la boussole puis sur sa droite avant qu'un sourire ne se peigne sur ses lèvres. Et sans prévenir, elle s'élança.

— Judith ! la hélèrent les deux héros avant de la suivre dans sa course.

La voyageuse s'arrêta une centaine de mètres plus loin, sur la Place des Vosges. La boussole oscillait maintenant paresseusement de gauche à droite. La jeune fille se retourna et déposa l'objet dans les mains ouvertes de la Coccinelle.

— J'avais besoin qu'on me montre le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, se contenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Une expression stupéfaite prit place sur les traits de Ladybug.

— Mon pouvoir va te ramener n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suppose, acquiesça Judith. J'ai disparu le 26 mai 2047 en fin de journée, à peu près à la même heure que maintenant. Un combat faisait rage, alors...

La Coccinelle se frotta doucement le menton, en réfléchissant, et Chat Noir les fixaient sans comprendre.

— La combinaison de deux pouvoirs de création devrait être assez puissante pour te ramener.

Les miraculous bipèrent pour la seconde fois

— Chat, quelle heure est-il ?

— M-mais pourquoi tu...

— On n'a pas le temps Chaton. L'heure.

Il ouvrit son bâton sans plus de questions.

— 20h33.

Sa partenaire hocha la tête avant de venir poser une main sur l'épaule de Judith.

— Je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici.

Pour toute réponse, la demoiselle se jeta dans ses bras.

— Merci pour tout.

— C'est plutôt nous qui devons te remercier, déclara le héros en costume noir.

Judith le prit dans ses bras à son tour avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Il y a deux choses que j'aimerais te dire mais cela risque de changer le cours des choses. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle face à l'appréhension qu'elle vit dans les yeux du garçon. Ce ne sont que de belles choses. Je te les dirai en 2047 si tu le veux.

Elle se recula.

— Vous pourrez prévenir Marinette, s'il vous plaît ? Et la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle et ses amis ont fait pour moi ?

Les deux héros lui firent un sourire avant de hocher la tête alors que leurs miraculous bipaient pour la troisième fois.

— On se voit dans trente ans alors ? demanda le Chat avec un sourire en coin.

Judith rigola.

— Je dirais plutôt que l'on va se voir dans quelques minutes pour ma part, dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Ladybug lança la boussole en l'air avant d'activer son pouvoir réparateur. Des nuages de coccinelles se chargèrent de réparer chaque rue de Paris avant de venir entourer la jeune fille qui avait parcouru le temps. Elle disparut dans un éclat de rire joyeux.

— Tu crois qu'elle est bien rentrée ? demanda l'héroïne.

Chat Noir posa une main timide sur son épaule.

— J'en suis sûr. Puis nous le vérifierons dans trente ans vu qu'apparemment tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi ma Lady, ricana-t-il.

Son cœur rata un battement alors que sa partenaire le regardait avec une affection non feinte.

— Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention Chaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) On arrive déjà au bout de l'aventure... Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre maintenant et cette histoire sera définitivement terminée **émotions**


	6. 26 mai 2047

_26 mai 2047_

Chat Noir évita de justesse le rayon que lui envoya le Scientifique. Il se jeta derrière une voiture et chercha des yeux Ladybug. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, le vilain s'était de nouveau concentré sur la super-héroïne. Il allait se lancer de nouveau dans la bataille quand un civil courut pour se placer entre Ladybug et le chercheur. Le civil dégagea la capuche qui couvrait sa tête pour libérer une longue chevelure argenté qu'il n'avait observé que sur une seule personne dans sa vie, il y a trente ans.

— Judith !

Elle allait se tourner vers lui quand le rayon la toucha de plein fouet. Un rire moqueur résonna.

— Cette pauvre enfant va se retrouver bien loin de chez elle. Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de la ramener. À moins que vous me donniez vos miraculous, cracha l'homme en blouse blanche.

Chat Noir serra les mâchoires avant de se rapprocher de sa partenaire tout en évitant les attaques.

— Judith... murmura la Coccinelle.

— J'ai vu ma Lady. Nous devons libérer cet homme de l'emprise du Coruro*.

Il regarda l'heure sur son bâton : 20h24.

— Et vite.

La femme aux yeux turquoise se contenta de porter un regard sérieux sur l'homme qui cherchait à les atteindre avec son pistolet qui envoyait dans une autre époque quiconque se faisait toucher.

— Coruro a dû lui donner une pièce pour terminer sa machine à voyager dans le temps, dit-elle. Mais chercher le dessin du pissenlit noir** sera trop compliqué surtout si c'est une pièce minuscule.

— Briser la machine devrait être suffisant.

D'un commun accord, ils se lancèrent de nouveau dans la bataille. Ils tentèrent de se rapprocher au plus près du Scientifique mais sans grand succès. Ladybug utilisa alors son pouvoir et elle ne fut pas réellement surprise de voir apparaître une boussole. Mais elle était légèrement différente que celle d'il y a trente ans car il s'agissait d'une boussole à visée avec un miroir. Elle analysa la situation et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Chat Noir, occupe-le !

Le héros hocha la tête avant d'enchaîner les acrobaties et les jeux de mots ridicules pour accaparer l'attention du super-vilain. La Coccinelle se rapprocha au maximum avant de héler le scientifique fou. Il se retourna avec un sourire machiavélique.

— C'est fini pour toi Ladybug, dit-il alors qu'il la visait avec son pistolet.

— Je ne crois pas !

Au moment où il enclencha la machine, elle ouvrit la boussole de visée et le rayon se réfracta dans le miroir avant de venir toucher l'appareil à voyager dans le temps. Le vilain lâcha l'engin alors que celui-ci apparaissait et disparaissait inlassable dans un bruit infernal avant d'exploser. Une brume grise s'éleva, au-dessus de ce qui avait été une machine à voyager dans le temps, pour venir former l'image vacillante d'un petit rongeur. Ladybug utilisa son yo-yo pour venir purifier le Kiri*** et ramener le chercheur dans la réalité. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, son miraculous bipait déjà pour la troisième fois.

— Je vais devoir aller donner un cookie ou deux à Tikki. Je te laisse partir devant Chaton ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je m'en charge ma Lady. Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est une boussole qui est apparu aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait oublié, pas vrai ?

— Je pense que c'était juste un clin d'œil de la part de Tikki.

Le félin fit un sourire amusé avant de regarder l'heure sur son bâton.

— Il est temps de réparer toute cette pagaille pendant que je vais secourir cette jeune fille en détresse.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel.

— Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'as pas fait le travail tout seul Chat.

— Certes mais mon style inégalable a clairement fait la différence, se pavana-t-il en contractant les muscles de ses bras.

— Chat ! grogna la Coccinelle.

— Houlà ! Ma Lady sort ses griffes.

Face un regard noir qu'il reçut il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— J'y vais, j'y vais !

L'héroïne le regarda s'éloigner alors qu'elle enclenchait son pouvoir réparateur.

*******

Chat Noir filait à toute allure en direction de la Place des Vosges qui était totalement vide suite à l'attaque qui avait fait rage quelques minutes plus tôt. Au moment où il en atteignait le centre, c'est avec soulagement qu'il observa la nuée de coccinelles faire apparaître la jeune fille aux cheveux gris. Bien qu'ils aient évité de ressasser ça au fil des ans, la peur que leur théorie sur le retour de Judith soit finalement fausse ne les avait jamais quittés. Il s'approcha doucement de la voyageuse dont les yeux papillonnaient à toute vitesse.

— Ravi de te revoir Judith, lui dit-il joyeusement.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais quand la jeune fille se tourna complètement vers lui, et qu'il put observer avec attention ce visage qui s'était fait moins net dans sa mémoire au cours des ans, il en eut le souffle coupé. Judith resta interdite l'espace de quelques secondes avant de parler à son tour.

— Bonsoir Chat Noir.

Elle balaya rapidement le lieu en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ladybug n'est pas là ?

Le Chat mit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

— E-elle va arriver, murmura-t-il.

— D'accord.

Un silence étrange avait pris possession des lieux. Judith se frotta la nuque légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Je t'ai dit que... enfin t'avais dit mais je ne... C'est vraiment trop bizarre, dit-elle avec agacement avant d'inspirer profondément. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a trente ans ? Et accessoirement cinq minutes pour moi.

Le héros se contenta d'acquiescer.

— Bien. Alors la première chose que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu allais finir avec Ladybug.

Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés avant d'exploser de rire. Elle le regarda sceptique.

— Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pris la nouvelle à ce moment-là, expliqua-t-il, toujours hilare.

Elle fit un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter :

— Surtout si j'avais précisé que ça arriverait seulement trois ans plus tard.

— J'aurais définitivement fait une syncope.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux encore quelques instants avant que le visage de la jeune fille ne redevienne anormalement sérieux. Chat Noir arrêta de rire.

— Et quelle était la deuxième chose que tu voulais me dire ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers l'homme et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je voulais te dire que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter de savoir si tu serais à la hauteur parce que tu es le meilleur papa que je pouvais rêver d'avoir.

Ils entendirent un hoquet de surprise juste derrière eux alors que Chat Noir attrapait la jeune demoiselle pour la serrer avec force contre son cœur. Il finit par l'écarter doucement de lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

— Emma ?

La fameuse Emma porta son regard sur la célèbre Coccinelle.

— Bonsoir maman, croassa-t-elle alors que ses yeux se baignaient de larmes. J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais.

Des sanglots douloureux finirent par secouer son corps. Tout le courage dont elle avait usé pour mettre de côté la peur et la pression qu'elle avait subies ces dernières heures la quittait. Ladybug lâcha sa transformation avant de s'approcher pour la serrer à son tour dans ses bras alors que Chat Noir lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se calmer. Elle s'essuya distraitement les yeux.

— Comment as-tu su pour ta mère et moi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? demanda son père, complètement dépassé par la situation.

Au moment où il posa la question, sa transformation se relâcha d'elle-même et un petit chat noir apparut devant le visage d'Adrien. Il se rua alors sur l'adolescente pour se frotter brièvement à sa joue avant de venir prendre place sur sa tête.

— Où croyez-vous que Tikki et moi avons passé chaque nuit depuis son arrivée ? Au moins, on peut dormir confortablement et être suffisamment loin de vous quand vous faites vos pratiques répugnantes.

— Plagg ! s'exclama Tikki alors qu'elle venait se poser dans les mains ouvertes de la fille de son élu.

Adrien et Marinette virèrent au rouge pivoine alors que l'homme grognait qu'il finirait par tuer son kwami.

— Quoi ? Puis elle a toujours du fromage à me donner. Contrairement à toi gamin, continua le kwami sur un ton dédaigneux.

Emma rigola avant de regarder ses parents.

— Et si on rentrait à la maison ? Je crois que nous avons plein de choses à se dire.

*******

— Je ne me rappelle pas un jour de ma vie sans Plagg et Tikki avec moi. Mais c'était un secret et je l'ai toujours compris. Puis si je ne l'avais pas su, j'aurais fini par vous poser des questions un jour ou l'autre, vous passez votre temps à disparaître.

Devant le regard effaré de ses parents, qui étaient assis sur le canapé, elle afficha un sourire moqueur.

— Je n'en reviens pas que vous ne vous soyez pas démasqués à l'époque. Je comprends mieux quand tu disais, maman, que vous étiez aveugles à vos sentiments au début. Ce n'était pas une image.

Marinette pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa fille.

— Dis donc jeune fille, tu t'es jetée délibérément dans une bataille et tu t'es décolorée les cheveux sans nous demander notre accord alors...

— Mais c'était l'idée de Plagg ! se plaignit-elle.

— Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas, se désespéra Adrien.

Le petit chat fit un cri offusqué avant de se placer devant les trois humains.

— Il ne fallait en aucun cas que vous puissiez faire le lien entre Judith et Emma. Et comme l'a si bien dit la gamine, vu votre capacité à voir l'évidence quand elle est sous votre nez, je lui ai fait part de mon idée géniale.

Adrien poussa un soupir alors que Marinette levait les yeux au ciel.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça part en quelques shampoings, crut bon de préciser Emma.

Adrien se redressa et vint poser ses coudes sur ses genoux avec une curiosité évidente dans le regard.

— Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment tu as su que tu nous rencontrerais en plus jeunes ?

Il fusilla son kwami du regard.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas toi.

Le chat noir fit un reniflement agacé avant de se rouler en boule sans rien ajouter.

— Non Plagg n'a rien dit. C'est... J'ai rencontré un vieil homme très atypique. Un chinois avec une canne...

Dans leur tête, Marinette et Adrien continuèrent la phrase. _Un bouc et une affreuse chemise hawaïenne_.

— Un bouc et une chemise hawaïenne. Pas du meilleur goût mais bon, chacun son style. Enfin bref, il m'a vaguement expliqué ce qu'il allait se passer, que je devais me préparer. Au début j'ai eu du mal à le croire mais il a su me convaincre.

Ses parents se doutaient bien que l'argument de choc du grand gardien faisait une dizaine de centimètres, était vert avec une carapace sur le dos et répondait au nom de Wayzz.

— Vous devez le connaitre j'imagine ? demanda leur fille.

Les deux héros se jetèrent un regard entendu.

— Oui vaguement, répondit son père.

Emma allait demander plus d'explications mais elle fut devancée par sa mère.

— D'ailleurs, pourquoi Judith ?

— Ah ça, ça vient de Chat Noir... enfin de papa. Juste avant que je ne sois envoyé en 2017 par la machine, il m'a appelé Judith. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais inventé.

Leur fille passa le reste de la soirée à leur raconter comment elle avait vécu sa rencontre avec eux et leur alter ego en 2017, tout en préparant des cookies et des soufflés au fromage pour le plus grand plaisir des kwamis.

*******

Le silence régnait dans la maison depuis plusieurs heures quand Adrien se dirigea vers la chambre au fond du couloir. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et la lumière du corridor vint éclairer faiblement la pièce. Dans le lit, Emma dormait profondément une jambe par-dessus sa couette alors que l'un de ses bras pendait dans le vide. Si on regardait avec plus d'attention, on pouvait observer une petite boule rouge dans le creux de son cou alors qu'une boule noire s'était blottie dans ses cheveux, contrastant avec leur couleur argentée. Il porta son regarda sur le tableau en liège fixé près du lit, qui était faiblement éclairé par une petite guirlande dorée, et un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sentit alors un corps se presser contre le sien. Il observa Marinette qui regardait aussi le tableau avec affection.

— On l'aimait déjà, chuchota-t-elle.

Il reporta son attention sur le tableau où était épinglé le polaroid qu'ils avaient fait avec leur fille trente ans plus tôt, sans le savoir. Il sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir quand il repensa à tout le bonheur qui comblait sa vie depuis près de trente-trois ans. Son nouveau statut de super-héros, sa rencontre avec Ladybug et ses amis, le jour où il a appris avec une joie sans bornes que Marinette et Ladybug étaient la même personne, son amour partagé puis Emma. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que Marinette mais lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur leur fille, il avait su qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

_« Je voulais te dire que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter  
de savoir si tu serais à la hauteur parce que  
tu es le meilleur papa que je pouvais rêver d'avoir. »_

Il regarda sa femme avec un sourire tout en lui caressant la pommette.

— Comment ne pas aimer le parfait mélange de toi et moi ?

Marinette se serra plus fort contre lui. Ils finirent par refermer la porte de la chambre alors que dans le noir un sourire heureux se dessinait sur le visage de leur fille.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Super-vilain actuel détenant le miraculous du Rat. Il possède le pouvoir de persuasion en référence à ce qu'on peut lire sur ce signe chinois. Il envoûte ses victimes en leur donnant un objet ou autres dont ils ont désespérément besoin sur lequel est dessiné un pissenlit noir. Il convainc ses victimes de récupérer les miraculous du Chat et de la Coccinelle en échange de quoi ils conserveraient le bien qui leur a été donné. Mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge.
> 
> ** Le Coruro est un rat de couleur noire, originaire du Chili avec un régime herbivore, c'est pour cela que son symbole est une plante. Et plus exactement un pissenlit noir pour faire un petit clin d'œil aux « Fleurs du mal » de Baudelaire dont le symbole est souvent une sorte de pissenlit noir. Ici, le pissenlit est une fleur qui représente le mal <=> « Les fleurs du mal ».
> 
> *** Kiri en japonais signifie brouillard, pour venir faire référence au fait que Coruro manipule ses victimes et les plonge dans une sorte de brouillard qui vient déformer leur réalité.
> 
>  
> 
> Et voilà... J'ai posé le point final à cette petite fanfiction. Je suis ultra fière d'avoir terminé ce projet. Quand je me lance c'est toujours pour de longs projets sauf que je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'y atteler comme il faudrait. Ça me fait du bien de finir une histoire pour de bon. C'est resté un challenge dans le sens ou je voulais quelque chose de court donc je ne devais pas m'éparpiller mais que ça reste compréhensible et cohérent.
> 
> J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à me plonger dans cet univers. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire.
> 
> À bientôt :)


End file.
